


Good Old Shinra Holiday Party

by tacotits



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Christmas, Fanart, Gen, Turks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacotits/pseuds/tacotits
Summary: My present for user darkJ3 for the 2020 FF7 Secret Santa! The prompt was as follows: "Post Meteor-Fall, the Turks want to cheer Rufus up with a good old Shinra holiday party. Rufus catches on to what they're doing, and takes the party plans too far overboard. Somehow, everything turns out fine. "Or: "When you try to surprise your boss with a Christmas party, but he ends up taking the whole thing over and buying everyone matching outfits."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: 2020 FF7 Secret Santa





	Good Old Shinra Holiday Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkJ3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkJ3/gifts).



[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/ce619fd35feac13066e8bbb4b09bc384/cb03eba6961c4582-5f/s1280x1920/180656ba1caf5e5fe30bd74c5c5132b34c97da47.png)

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


End file.
